I Promise
by lilkorea
Summary: Memories are a precious treasure, even more so to Aerrow. But some things are best forgotten because it's better to not dwell too much on the past and fous on the here and now. But it's still hard, because the past will always be there. For good or bad.
1. Think of Me

Chapter One

Think of Me

_A six-year-old boy sat on a low branch, only a few feet off the ground, looking up lazily at the cotton white wisps of clouds floating above on the warm summer day. A child's lullaby being sung softly down beneath him by another child, a young girl his age._

"_Come dance, sparrow_

_Sing me good morning,_

_Rise up, sun_

_Like the arch of the sky,_

_Living river_

_Turn the light to diamonds,_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes."_

_She sang softly, but he could hear her perfectly. Like a bell in the distance, chiming every hour of the day within the Terra._

"_Like a child feels_

_Watching a rainbow,_

_Like a bird feels_

_The first time it flies…"_

_He saw a skimmer soar through the sky, a Sky Knight returning from another day's patrol. He couldn't wait to become a Sky Knight himself._

"_I feel magic_

_Stirring within me,_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes."_

_He looked down at the girl; all he could see was the top of her head and the skirt of her dress that spread out like an upside down pink flower. A small, infant creature was curled up in her lap as she stroked its soft blue fur. Large, round eyes were closed as it slept._

"_Young as any spring…_

_His eyes almost seem…"_

_Today was his last day in his home Terra before becoming a Sky Knight-in-training at the academy. It would possibly be years before he would be able to return home as a full-fledged Sky Knight._

"_In the bumps and hollows,_

_The sunlight and the shadows…_

_He kissed her as those…_

_Bluebells blows…"_

_A soft, warm breeze brushed past them, rustling his short red hair and her soft blonde hair. The ribbons in her hair lightly dancing in the soft breeze with strands of her golden hair._

"_As his lips met her breath…_

_He went sweetly to death…_

_At the roots_

_Of those bluebells_

_Is where he is laid."_

_For a children's lullaby, this song had a sad ending. A story of a Sky Knight who died for a woman he was forbidden to love. A sad tale, and a fair moral, but still, sad all the same._

"_Princess Livi," the boy began, leaning forward on the low branch he sat on until he was lying on his stomach. The girl looked up with soft violet eyes. "Will you forget about me when I go away to become a Sky Knight?"_

_The little girl shook her head with a sweet smile on her face. "How can I ever forget you, Aerrow?" she asked, "The academy is only on the other side of Atmosia, so I'll be able to visit you and big brother." Aerrow grinned, a grin that reached his large green eyes, making them crease and sparkle. His grin then closed into a smile as his eyes softened, and he laid his head to rest on his arms while his legs dangled underneath him._

"_Will you sing me another song, Princess Livi?" Aerrow asked._

_The young princess turned to look back down at the sleeping creature on her lap and took in a soft breath._

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said good-bye…_

_Remember me,_

_Once in awhile_

_Please, promise me you'll try…_

_When you've find_

_That once again you've longed_

_To take thy heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

_Her singing was what he wanted to hear and remember before leaving. This was enough for him. It gave him the strength to bear with leaving his home Terra._

"_We've never said our love was ever green_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you find a moment_

_Stop and think of me…_

_Think of all the things we shouldn't see,_

_Don't think about the ways things might have been…_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned,_

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard to put you from my mind,_

_Reap all those days_

_Uphold to all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There'll never be a day when I won't think of you."_

_Yes. Hearing her singing before he leaves would make it much easier. Because he will come back, and hear her sing for him again, when he's a Sky Knight._

Aerrow stared up at his cabin ceiling, having woken up from the ship bucking in some strong turbulent that he was yet to be aware about. All in all, he dreamt of home. _His_ home. Atmosia, the capital of Atmos. Last time he was there was to register him and his squadron as the new Sky Hawks.

Back then, he was closer to home than he intended to be. Back then, he had planned to go see her after accomplishing what he had promised he'd do. But he didn't.

He rested his left arm over his eyes, and sighed heavily.

_It's been a long time since I've dreamt of home…Of that day. And now…I'm returning home for real._ He thought, rolling onto his side to face the door. His co-pilot, Radarr, was staring at him from his bedside.

"Radarr," Aerrow breathed as he sat up on his cot. "What's the matter, are we already there?"

Radarr looked up with a grin, his tail wagging, which was rare since Radarr hardly ever wagged his tail for anything. Aerrow smiled, patting his co-pilot's head.

"That's right, we're returning home to Atmosia." he said. At that, Radarr gave a squeaky roar of excitement, jumping onto Aerrow's cot. "We might see some faces we haven't seen since we left."

Radarr's excitement outshined Aerrow's as the strange creature leapt off the cot and hurried out of the room. It was strange, because Aerrow had a hollow feeling about returning home. He wasn't ready yet to see his family, his old friends, not even the little girl he used to play tag with in the orchards. Because he didn't want his squad to find out what will happen when they reach the Royal Capital of Atmosia.

"_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summers fade_

_They have their seasons and so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think of me…"_

Aerrow leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his forehead, trying to push his worries away. _I can't help but remember…that…_


	2. When I Think of Those Days

Chapter Two

When I Think of Those Days

_The academy was in an uproar today, as they prepared to welcome the royal family for the yearly welcoming ceremony for the new crop of promising students. Aerrow, having been an attendee of the academy for two years now, was expected to attend the ceremony to welcome the year's new students._

_A hand tapped him on the back, making the young red-head jump and look back to see a handsome boy smiling handsomely at him. His soft blonde hair hung lightly over his forehead, covering his left violet eye._

"_Prince Tordek!" Aerrow squeaked, suddenly turning all the way to face the older boy, standing stiffly before bending at the waist to give a low bow._

_The older boy simply laughed, patting Aerrow on the back with affection. "You don't have to be so formal with me, Aerrow." Aerrow stood up straight, his cheeks pink from acting foolish. He couldn't help but to bow and address him so formally, it's just what he grew accustomed to._

"_Did you hear that my little sister, Livia was coming for the ceremony?" Tordek asked in a light tone. Aerrow shook his head. "Livi will be happy to see you. She writes in her letters how much she misses us back home, and how bored she is because none of the girls in the finishing school she attends know how to play the games we used to play with her._

"_Cute, right? I guess our influence on her made her a bit rougher than the other girls of nobility." Tordek said with an amused smile. Aerrow couldn't help but smile as well, because the thought of Princess Livia playing "Capture the Flag" with a bunch of spoiled girls was an amusing thought._

"_By the way, Aerrow, I've heard you and that Finn boy have been getting into some mischief." Tordek said with an amused smirk on his handsome face._

"_Well," Aerrow began, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't call it 'mischief' per se…"_

"_It's fine, just be sure not to get caught, and use the secret tunnel behind the bowl of fruit portrait on the second floor." Tordek said, whispering the last part. "By the way, 'What is a bell that does not ring, yet its knell makes the angels sing?'"_

"_Huh?" Aerrow grunted, wondering what on Atmos was the Prince saying._

_Tordek sighed, scratching the top of his head, "I guess you don't know either. What a shame. I was hoping maybe you'd know."_

"_What are you talking about?" Aerrow asked._

"_Kae always has these weird riddles to give everyone and it's been bugging me all morning. I guess you wouldn't know, huh?"_

"_Kae, he's one of your friends, right?" Tordek nodded, "Tell him to not give out such hard riddles." Tordek threw his head back and laughed, patting Aerrow's shoulder before taking off down the hall towards the back fields._

_Aerrow always looked up to Tordek like an older brother, even here at the academy. He learned a lot from the older boy, like how to properly hold a sword (even if it was made out of wood), or how to go down into the correct position of a fighting stance. He even had his first sparing experience with the older boy before entering the academy._

_Although, he learned about skimmers from his father, who would take him for a ride whenever he was available. But other than that, he learned everything else in the academy._

_Before the ceremony was to begin, Aerrow, along with his class, were instructed to line up behind the seniors. But, being the son of the King's closest friend, he was pulled out of the crowd by a girl his age who had violet eyes and blonde hair with white and blue ribbons braided in the golden locks, matching her powder blue dress._

"_Aerrow! Big brother told me I'd find you out here!" the young Princess said with a cheerful smile._

"_Princess Livi," Aerrow said in surprise, blinking his wide green eyes._

"_I'm so happy to see you, Aerrow. Finishing School is so boring because none of the other girls would play games with me. All they want to do is braid each other's hair, gossip, and have tea parties." Livia said, showing her dislike of the very topic by puffing out her cheeks._

"_Your brother did tell me about your complaints in the letters you write to him." Aerrow said, "But you really shouldn't let those things bring you down. I'm sure there are some girls who share your same interests."_

"_I guess so," Livia said, putting her hands on her hips, "But I have _yet_ to meet a girl who'd want to play the same games as me. They all tease me, saying how much I act like a boy."_

_Aerrow laughed, and Livia puffed out her cheeks again._

"_Say, I just remembered something," Aerrow began, still smiling at the Princess. "What is a bell that does not ring, yet its knell makes the angels sing?"_

_Livia tilted her head to the side with a cute, thoughtful look on her face. "That's easy, the answer is: flowers."_

"_Huh?" Aerrow said, a little confused by the bland answer._

"_Bluebells to be exact." Livia continued, holding her hands behind her back. "To hear them ring means your life is at an end."_

"_That…sort of makes sense." Aerrow said, though he was no expert when it comes to the reasoning answer to riddles—it wasn't his specialty. But he assumed, from a girl's point of view, the answer to riddles always made sense. Of course, even if the answer was broken down into a simpler explanation, he still wouldn't get it._

"_Aerrow, do your best, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_---_

Aerrow stepped onto the bridge, sensing everyone's eyes were on him. He felt so exposed, losing his grip on the little box that held all his big secrets.

They're going to find out.

And he's afraid that they'll never look at him the same way, or treat him the same way ever again. And that…scared him.

"We'll be arriving in the Royal Capital of Atmosia in an hour," Piper informed, "Isn't it exciting, Aerrow? We'll get to see the royal family of Atmos in _person_!"

"Yeah, and they're like, famous and stuff!" said Junko.

"May I remind everyone that if we were to somehow displease the royal family in _any_ way—our heads will surely roll." Stork said in his ever present paranoia.

"I doubt it," Finn said with his boasting confidence, "Y'see, Aerrow and I have gone to the academy with the Prince himself. Yeah…we're close buds with royals."

"Wow, really, Finn?" Junko asked with child-like wonder.

"Oh please," Piper scuffed, rolling her eyes. "Finn, to be even _considered_ as good acquaintances with the royal family, you'd have to be a member of the Royal Cross-guards or maybe a family member of the Cross-guards. And even if you and Aerrow did go to the same academy as Prince Tordek, you wouldn't have been in the same graduating class considering he's several years older than you guys."

"Man, Piper, for once can't you not look too deep into _every-single-thing_?" Finn asked, "Aerrow, tell Piper that we really _do_ know the Prince."

"We know him well enough to be on first name basis." Aerrow said. Finn gave Piper and I-told-you-so grin.

"That still doesn't prove you were 'close buds'." Piper said to Finn.

Aerrow looked out of the window, dreading the moment they land and disembark the Condor. Because they'll then know why he was always giving a reason as to why they should go somewhere else other than the Royal Capital of Atmosia. Even if it's just to stock up on supplies.

Because they'll all know.

They'll all know who he really is.

Radarr climbed up onto Aerrow's shoulder, his once erect ears quickly falling once he saw the look on the red-head's face.

"Radarr, this might be the last time I'll be on the Condor, and be a part of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow said, only loud enough for his co-pilot to hear. "On the bright side, we get to see Mom and Dad again." Aerrow tried to cheer himself up, so as to not worry Radarr and whoever may notice his gloomy mood.

* * *

**AN: Short, yes. Has a point, maybe. Has a plot, of course.**

**Please review and I'll continue with the story.**


	3. A Hero Returns Home

Chapter Three

A Hero Returns Home

"_Congratulations to those of you who have persevered through these trying years that tested your capability of becoming full-hardy Sky Knights. Go out and do us proud against any foe who threatens the peace of Atmos."_

_The graduates all cheered, some shooting lasers and arrows into the sky to express themselves, like Finn, who went all out like a crazed madman. Aerrow, on the other hand, was raised onto his other friends' shoulders like a hero, roaring and cheering to be over with nightmarish field training._

_And the celebration didn't end there. Returning home, he and his parents celebrated his accomplishment of graduating, even if he was a little younger than the others._

"_So, my boy, what do you plan on doing with your life now that you're done with the academy?" his father asked with a great big grin on his face._

"_I'm gonna become a Sky Knight, and reform the Storm Hawks." Aerrow announced._

_His gave a booming laugh, slapping his son on the back as a sign of encouragement. "I always knew you were my son—wild ideas and all!"_

"_I'm serious, dad! I'm gonna reform the Storm Hawks." Aerrow said seriously, "And I've already got a squadron ready and everything!"_

"_Did I ever say I doubted ya, kid?" his father asked with the same grin still plastered on his rugged face. "I can already tell that you'll make one heck of a Sky Knight." Aerrow scowled when his father ruffled his hair._

"_Dad! Stop that!" Aerrow complained when he was pulled down into a noogy. "Mom!" he bellowed, "Make dad stop!"_

_His mother placed down the bread basket on the table and put her hands on her hips,"Ardell, give the poor boy a break. Today's his special day."_

_Ardell sighed, releasing his son. "You're too soft on him, Mialee, he's a Sky Knight now, and Sky Knights don't need to be babied."_

"_Says the man who cries over a paper cut." Mialee teased._

"_I do _not_ cry over such trivial things." Ardell scuffed, folding his arms. Aerrow giggled, always enjoying the light bickering between his parents._

_---_

The Condor landed on the outskirts of the Royal Capital and the Storm Hawks all left the airship to make their way on their skimmers into the valley where a bustling city stood proudly. In the far end of the valley stood a castle where the royal family lived and ruled over Atmos with a fair king.

Entering the city, the Storm Hawks had many people look at them as they past by, falling behind Aerrow and Finn, who knew their home Terra well. Turning down a road, they drove into a five-story garage where other skimmers and heliscooters were parked. Aerrow explained that walking was safer because there were so many people living in the capital.

"It must be exciting for you two to be back home." Piper said as she and her friends walked through the busy streets.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait for you guys to taste the best pies in Atmos!" Finn said from the front of the group.

"Mmm! Pies!" Junko mused, rubbing his stomach at the delicious thought.

"There's this great diner close by, an old buddy's dad owns it," Finn began, as he filled everyone in about his experiences at this diner. And while Finn rambled on, Aerrow had strayed away unnoticed from the group with Radarr on his shoulders. Because, unlike Finn, who was excited to be back, Aerrow had a few things that needed closure.

---

_The ball room was packed with many nobles and aristocrats from all over the Atmos. Dressed in the best and finest clothes that money could buy, the thirteen-year-old Aerrow felt _very_ out of place. Even though he was borrowing Prince Tordek's old clothes, the red-head still felt like he did not belong among these etiquette raised, politically educated, pedigreed, people._

_Of course, there were Sky Knights present, but they were all from the Royal Cross-guard, such is why Aerrow was there, because his father was the lieutenant of that elite team._

_Beside his father, Aerrow, himself, looked too small and skinny to be the son of this great man. But he had to admit, without the usual armor and uniform, his father looked like a normal, everyday man who knew how to clean himself up well to look presentable within the high-class society._

"_So, young Aerrow has graduated from the academy at his age." said Fen, Finn's father, who was equally as big as Ardell. But much stricter. "It's a shame my own boy couldn't be here, at home sick with Matre Flu. Coral is with him, though, so he'll be fine."_

"_It really is a shame," said Ardell, "I'm sure your wife and son would've enjoyed the festivities."_

"_Bah! It's probably for the best, Finn's much too energetic and flamboyant to be able to handle these sorts of social outings." said Fen._

"_Aerrow, why don't you give Princess Livia her birthday present?" Ardell suggested._

"_Right now?" Aerrow asked._

"_Uh, yeah! It'll be a good opportunity for you to meet the other kids of the Royal Cross-guards." Ardell said, pushing son towards the pool of dancing couples and pods of chattering guests._

_Aerrow held his present to the young Princess close to him, so as to not have it accidentally knocked out of his hands as he maneuvered around the ball room. He saw the other Royal Cross-guards' children, most were older than him and seem to not notice him as he slowly walked by them._

_He held no grudge against them for not taking notice of him. He was small, skinny, and younger than they were. On top of that, he graduated much earlier than they did._

_Once he managed to locate Princess Livia, he found her happily talking with two other girls her age. All three dressed his bright colors to make them stand out against the other guests, but Princess Livia's dress was much more noticeable. The slim top and poofy skirt, along with the many lacey ribbons and frills and sparkling beads, made her party dress stick out even more._

_And with her blonde hair tied up in a fancy style, her neck looked longer and more elegant than when her hair is down, hiding away the beautiful features._

_Aerrow's cheeks felt warm just by looking at her, but when he got closer, stopping right in front of her, his cheeks only felt warmer. And when their eyes locked, his cheeks were so warm he was sure Princess Livia and her two girl friends could see that he was blushing. Quickly, Aerrow averted his eyes away from her sparkling violet eyes as he nervously held out his present to her._

"_H-happy b-b-birthday, P-Princess Li-Livia." Aerrow stuttered, his whole face heating up when Livia's two friends giggled behind their gloved hands._

"_What a pretty wrapping," Livia said, tenderly taking the present from Aerrow and surprising the red-head when she gave him a peck on his warm cheek. Aerrow's face was now red. "Thank you, Aerrow."_

"_Y-you-you're welcome, P-Princess." Aerrow said, unable to be rid of his stutter._

"_Oh my, it's rather heavy for such a small package." Livia said, weighing the wrapped box in her dainty hands. "May I open it now?"_

_Afraid he may stutter again, Aerrow nodded his head. His green eyes quickly looking at the two girls, hoping they wouldn't laugh—or better yet, just leave the two of them alone._

"_Oh my! What a beautiful music box!" Livia said, holding the silver box in her hand and opening the lid to let out the music it played._

"_What a pretty sound," said Tordek, suddenly appearing beside Aerrow, surprising the younger boy._

"_Big brother, isn't Aerrow's gift wonderful?" Livia asked, showing her brother Aerrow's gift, "I've never had a music box before."_

"_You have twenty of them," Tordek said._

"_But this one's special, because it's from Aerrow!" Livia pouted, putting her hands on her hips and puffing her cheeks in annoyance._

"_Aww…You hear that?" Tordek asked, grinning at Aerrow, "Little Livi says your gift is special because it's from you!" Livia's face turned bright pink, but Aerrow's face turned ten times redder. "I guess it'll be no surprise when you two get married!"_

"_Stop teasing, Big Brother!" Livia said, shoving her brother away after taking back the music box. Tordek only laughed as he returned to his friends, more than likely to tell them what was funny._

"_You both stop laughing as well!" Livia ordered, though her blushing face wasn't at all convincing as her two giggling friends trotted away._

_And Aerrow wished for nothing more than to hide under a rock for the rest of his life._

_---_

Aerrow placed down a single iris flower on top of a grave. He stood, still and silent with Radarr at his side. His eyes were soft and remorseful, staring down at the grave.

"I know it's been awhile since I last visited, but you have to understand that it's been pretty difficult for me to come to terms with everything that's happened. It's my fault you died that day. There hasn't been a single night that I wouldn't lie awake, thinking over all the things I should've done.

"I have no excuse for my actions. My age, my inexperience—they aren't good enough excuses to cover up my faults. You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, in truth, I received a message from the Royal Cross-guards, who are assembling every Sky Knight squadron to plan a strategy against the Cyclonians. We'll win against them, and rid the Atmos of them. I promise you.

"And also…Happy birthday, Princess Livi."

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because it was a real hard decision on how I should've made this little twist in the end. Please Review and tell me what you thought. And also, help me come up with ideas and plots for future chapters even though I have a pretty solid beginning and ending, it's the middle I'll be needing help with.**


	4. Whisper

Chapter Four

Whisper

"Well? How many squadrons are down there?" asked a husky, mystical voice of a male Viera, looking down at the gathering Sky Knights filing into the castle. The other, whom she was speaking to, was crouched down beside him upon a high branch of a healthy tree.

"So far I've counted fifteen squadrons." said the other in a smooth, calm voice, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Of course, most of which are well seasoned Sky Knights so infiltrating the castle will be a little tricky."

"Hmph. The gods do not smile upon us. Luckily you've memorized the layout of that place."

"Oh please, Ethren, you give me too much credit."

Ethren's lips curved up into a smirk as he looked down at his partner. "I don't give out compliments to just anyone, Amabelle. You're just an exception." Ethren said, running his fingers through his short, white hair. His black eyes still looking down at the gathering Sky Knights.

Amabelle lowered the binoculars to rest on her lap with a distant look of fondness in her grey eyes. Her silky orange hair was tied back in a high ponytail while her bangs hung down, framing her angelic face. "I was only teasing. I only tease those who I like."

"You should reconsider about who you show your affections to, since you seem to tease everybody. Even the Cyclonians."

"Heh. Maybe you're right, I do seem to tease the enemy quite a bit." Amabelle said.

"Of course I'm right, why do you mock me?" Ethren fumed. Ignoring her teammate, Amabelle began to hum a slow tune.

---

_Aerrow was resting his head on Livia's lap underneath the juniper tree. Radarr was somewhere hidden within the leaves and branches above them. Livia's hand, gently stroking Aerrow's red hair, while softly singing._

"_Come dance, sparrow_

_Sing me good morning,_

_Rise up, sun_

_Like the arch of the sky,_

_Living river_

_Turn the light to diamonds,_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes._

_Like a child feels_

_Watching a rainbow,_

_Like a bird feels_

_The first time it flies…_

_I feel magic_

_Stirring within me,_

_When I look_

_In my true love's eyes."_

_This day was so peaceful. And Aerrow treasured these moments, listening to the Princess sing her songs._

"_Young as any spring…_

_His eyes almost seem…"_

_And even though they were only fourteen-years-old, he was in love._

"_In the bumps and hollows,_

_The sunlight and the shadows…_

_He kissed her as those…_

_Bluebells blows…"_

_Nothing could tear these moments away from him._

"_As his lips met her breath…_

_He went sweetly to death…_

_At the roots_

_Of those bluebells_

_Is where he is laid."_

_Sitting up, Aerrow took Livia's hands in both of his, looking into her violet eyes._

"_Livi, when I come back, I promise to bring you a bouquet of irises and the intension of marrying you." Aerrow said._

"_Oh, Aerrow! You promise?" Livia asked, her eyes shining with hope._

"_I promise." Aerrow confirmed, "Just like I promise to become a Storm Hawk and fight back the Cyclonians and end this war."_

_Livia giggled, leaning forward for their foreheads to touch. "And I'll uphold you to that promise." And she gave Aerrow a kiss on the cheek._

_---_

"Aerrow! Where have you been?" Piper asked as she and the Storm Hawks hurried up to their squadron leader.

"I just went to visit an old friend." Aerrow said, "Sorry to have worried you guys."

"It's okay, we didn't notice you were missing until we were done eating a bunch of pies." Junko said before giving a loud belch. "Finn was right, those were the best pies ever."

"See? Told you so." Finn said proudly.

"We shouldn't keep the King waiting, unless we want the pleasure of offending him?" Stork said, his eyes nervously darting around the area as a gentle breeze picked up.

---

"_Far away_

_Across the sea,_

_Hear this song and remember…"_

_---_

Aerrow had looked over his shoulder as he and his squadron were walking up to the entrance to the castle. _That voice just now…_ Aerrow thought, quickly scanning the area.

"Aerrow, c'mon!" Piper called. Shaking off his suspicions, Aerrow turned and caught up with his team, pushing away the phantom thoughts.

---

"Soon you'll be

Home with me,

Once upon a December."

"That boy with the red hair," Ethren noticed, "He seemed to have been searching for something. Do you think he heard your singing?"

"Probably, it is windy today." Amabelle said.

"Be wary next time. Voices tend to carry in the wind." Ethren warned, "You never know just who might be listening."

Amabelle remained silent as she stared at the castle with unnamable expression. It was a mixture between resentment, contemplation, and remorse. Like she was remembering a memory that was best left forgotten.

"Ethren, I just remembered something. Everyone knows that there's a treasure vault in the castle, but what no one but the royals and Royal Cross-guards know, is that there is a second, more secretly hidden vault. But it's a little complex to get to because the entrance is hidden in plain sight."

"And what's in this second vault worth stealing?" Ethren asked.

"The Goddess' Magicite Crystal." Ethren quirked an eyebrow up in interest.

"Perhaps the gods are smiling in our favor this day."

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, not much of a chapter, but I promise you that the next one will be less vague.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Meeting of the Sky Knights

Chapter Five

Meeting of the Sky Knights

"_Fall back! The Cyclonian's numbers are too many!"_

_Fire blazed within the once beautiful Terra of Atmosia._

"_We must hold down the castle until the reinforcements arrive!"_

_Aerrow ran up the stairs, pulling the Princess along with him by the hand, leading her out of the entrance hall into the keep where all the other non-fighting people of the castle were. Only once did Aerrow fight off a Cyclonian Talon, almost losing his head if it weren't for Radarr's help._

"_Princess, I have to get you to safety!" Aerrow kept saying._

"_Aerrow, please! My brother—Tordek is still out there in the battle fields with father!" Livia said, tears streaming down her face. "Please! We have to go back! My mother—my mother!"_

_Aerrow kept pulling the Princess behind him as they rushed down the empty halls. He was trying to push the image of the queen's maimed body out of his head, trying his hardest to focus on getting Livia to safety._

_CRASH._

_BOOM._

_Aerrow had quickly pushed Livia up against the wall, shielding her with his body as parts of the ceiling fell down from the onslaught assaults from the outside. As soon as the shaking had stopped, Aerrow took Livia's hand again and began to lead the way through the halls._

"_Big Brother!" Livia had gasped, as she and Aerrow halted when the Crown Prince turned the corner into their path. Livia had lunged into her brother's arms in relief, obviously not taking notice of the blood that ran down the right side of his face from a deep gash on his brow. Or the many minor injuries and fine cuts within his armor._

"_That way is dangerous, we must take another route!" Tordek instructed, leading the way down another corridor. "Follow me!" Aerrow took Livia's hand again and followed the Prince._

_---_

_They ran, taking hidden passageways into the dungeons where the air was stale, damp, and cold. But they persevered._

"_Wait!" Livia wheezed, slowing down to a stop. "I—can't run any farther!"_

"_We can't stop here, Livia!" Tordek said, "It's only a bit further until we're outside the castle. From there, we'll make our way into the woods where a caravan awaits and will take you to safety."_

"_What? But what about you and Aerrow?" Livia asked, her hands upon her brother's stained chest plate._

"_Aerrow and I are Sky Knights. It is our duty to stay and fight." Tordek said, "But you, Livia…You are the hope of Atmosia. As long as our bloodline lives, Atmosia will have hope. Mother is dead, and if father and I were to fall to the hands of the Cyclonians, then it will be your duty to take the throne and lead our people."_

"_Brother, no," Livia said, tears brimming her eyes. "If you and father were to die, so would I!"_

"_No!" Tordek said sharply, making even Aerrow and Radarr jump. "You must never think like that! Never! Do you understand?"_

_Livia weakly nodded her head, too frightened to speak._

"_Let us hurry, the caravan won't wait much longer without us." Tordek said, leading the way again._

"_C'mon, Princess Livi, let's go." Aerrow said softly, taking Livia's hand again._

_---_

The interior of the castle was just how Aerrow remembered it, fine, warm, and welcoming. And a part of him was comforted by this sight, but another, wished it had changed so that his memories wouldn't resurface and show him what he so dearly wanted to forget. The meeting hall, where Aerrow remembered as a boy, was where the Royal Cross-guards and the king went to, to discuss plans and such.

Never had he set foot in the room, and he felt honored to be shown in with the other Sky Knights.

"Hey! What's the deal? We're Sky Knights too, y'know!" Finn said. Aerrow turned around to see his squadron being stopped and turned away from the meeting room entrance by guards.

"Only the squadron leaders are permitted to enter!" said one of the guards.

"Don't worry, guys," Aerrow assured, "I'll fill you in on the details back on the Condor."

"Back on the—but I've waited forever to be able to get in that room!" Finn said, and Aerrow knew how his energetic teammate felt.

"Finn, quit makin' a scene!" Piper hissed.

"It's only a matter of time before Finn's protests get us into deep, **deep**, trouble." Stork said.

"Later, Aerrow!" Junko said, waving at the red-head as he slung Finn over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he and the team turned and left without any complaints (besides Finn who was flailing his arms in protest).

Aerrow sighed and then looked up at Radarr who was perched on his shoulder. "Ready, Radarr?"

The little co-pilot gave him the thumbs-up.

"Aerrow?" the young red-head turned to the voice, recognizing the gruff tone. His green eyes widened and a smile broke across his face at the sight of his father. Radarr, knowing what would come next, leapt off of Aerrow's shoulder.

"Dad!" he said, unable to stop the urge to embrace his father. Of course, his father being one to keep up a certain image, pushed his son an arms length away. But was grinning nonetheless as he ruffled Aerrow's red hair with fatherly affection (knowing that Aerrow hated that, along with noogies).

"You've grown these last three years. What a shame, my once adorable son is now an adorable young man." Ardell said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey, fellas! Look, m'boy's come home!"

"Dad!" Aerrow groaned, not wanting any major attention from his squadron. Knowing that he'll only be teased and all.

"Well if it ain't little Aerrow!" said a rugged man with a cigar between his teeth. "Ain't so little anymore, I see."

"I've heard about all your accomplishments as leader of the Storm Hawks," said Fen, Finn's father, "Starling's informed us all of your many adventures together. Says you're a brave man. Hope you've been keeping my boy out of trouble."

Aerrow scratched the back of his head in modesty. "I'll admit Finn's a handful at times but he makes a good Storm Hawk."

"And I see ya still got Radarr with ya." said Ardell, looking down at Aerrow's co-pilot.

"Yeah, he's my right-hand man, right, Radarr?" Aerrow said as Radarr climbed back onto his shoulder and gave a broad grin and a thumbs-up.

"Ardell," said the rugged man, putting a hand on Ardell's shoulder. "The king is here." Ardell nodded.

Everyone in the room moved to stand next to a chair around a long table that can fit at least fifty people. Aerrow was steered to a chair beside his father as the king walked up to the head of the table. Aerrow recognized the King, since his father and the Royal Cross-guards were always present with each other.

And since Aerrow was the son of the Royal Cross-guard leader and in close relations with the King, of course he would know the King.

"Let us begin our plans." the King said, his strong voice reaching to the other end of the table. Everyone bowed their heads to the King before seating themselves. "The Cyclonian's empire has been expanding over the years, but no more! We must stop them altogether once and for all!"

"I've heard that their new Master Cyclonos is just a child." said the Rex Guardian Sky Knight.

"The child of the former Master Cyclonos." said Fen, "And since the Dark Ace is at that child's disposal, no one can get close enough into Cyclonian territory."

"That's not entirely true," said Starling from a few seats down the table diagonally from Aerrow. "I've managed to infiltrate their fortress once before and learned many things about its interior. And in the center there is a machine that can destroy all civilization within a radius of a thousand miles.

"But thanks to the help of the Storm Hawks, that machine was put out of commission." Ardell clapped Aerrow's shoulder with pride. "But it's been two-and-a-half years since then. It's more than likely that Master Cyclonos has fixed and modified that Dooms Day machine. Which means—"

"Which means we'll have to destroy it for good." finished Carver, leader of the Red Eagles.

"Right." Starling affirmed, giving a quick nod.

"But what of the Dark Ace, eh?" asked Suzi-Lu of the Absolute Zeros. "Nobody's beaten him in a duel."

"Actually, I've witnessed Aerrow's battle with the Dark Ace on more than one occasion, and _won._" said Starling, looking over at Aerrow with a confident smile. "And the first time I saw their battle, Aerrow and the Storm Hawks weren't even a registered squadron yet."

Whispers crossed the tables as everyone looked at the leader of the Storm Hawks with awe, impressed of the young man's early accomplishments. Ardell had a very proud look on his face, pointing out that Aerrow was his son (as if ego couldn't get in the way).

"Well, we have one Sky Knight who's infiltrated the Cyclonian fortress and one squadron of Sky Knights who have faced off with the Dark Ace." said the rugged man, holding his cigar between his fingers. "So what's the plan?"

---

"_Princess Livia!" Aerrow called through the burning woods. "Where are you?!" Aerrow raised his arms to shield his face as a burning tree limb fell in front of him. "Princess!"_

_Moving through the intense heat of the flames, Aerrow carefully made his way through the burning brush. His skin singed, and his Sky Knight uniform tattered and dirtied from battle. He came into a clearing, and within the burning ring laid the Princess._

"_Livia!" Aerrow cried, rushing to kneel at her side, lifting her head and shoulder. He saw the handle of a dagger sticking out of her chest, and both fear and grief ran their cold hands around his heart. "Livia!" he called, shaking her to wake up, to show any sign of life. "_Livia!_" he called again, tears falling down his face._

"_**LIVIA!"**_

_---_

_When the war was over, and the fires were put out, bodies of the fallen were taken back to their home Terras where they may be put to rest. Aerrow stood among the many who lived through the nightmare or war, paying their respects to the fallen braves within the graveyard where heroes and royals were buried._

_Ardell and Mialee stood on either side of their son. Aerrow's mother was weeping into a handkerchief while hugging him, as his father stood with his jaw set and a hard, mournful expression on his face._

_Not too far were Finn and his family, looking just as mournful as his. Fen had the same expression as his father, and Coral was also weeping and hugging Finn's two little sisters._

_Everyone was wearing black, to mourn for the dead, as the priest read the final prayers. Behind the priest were the rows upon rows of open caskets, and upon a raised platform were two, beautiful coffins, where the Queen and Princess both laid._

_When it came time to pay their last tribute to the dead, Aerrow's parents led him through the rows of open caskets. It was hard to look at the faces, especially when there was someone crying over them in grief._

_Aerrow had broken away from his parents who continued down the line as he slowly walked to the Princess' and Queen's caskets. A single iris flower in his hand, and Radarr at his heels, stepped up onto the platform and looked down at the Princess. With a strangely steady hand, Aerrow placed the flower onto Livia's cold, folded hands before letting his own hand fall limply at his side._

_The King was standing behind him, looking soberly into his wife's casket. "My Queen is gone, and so are my children. The line of the Atmosia household shall die with me."_

"_That's not true!" Aerrow said, spinning around on his heel to face the King's back. "Prince Tordek might still be alive!"_

_The King slowly turned around and smiled sadly down at Aerrow. "You're right, how foolish of me to lose hope. You're right, Prince Tordek may still be alive." he put a hand on Aerrow's shoulder. "You've shown great bravery by keeping your head after witnessing such savage acts. I'm sure you'll become a great hero in our history."_

_The King turned to face the many rows of coffins, and the mourning people. Trails of tears was on his face, disappearing into his neatly trimmed beard. Raising both his arms above his crowned head, getting everyone's attention._

"_Many men and women have lost their lives, but their sacrifice will not be forgotten. Hail the victorious dead!"_

"_HAIL!"_

_---_

"I've realized that the castle has been remodeled, but I didn't realize that they'd also change the security of that bloody door." Amabelle said in light frustration as she walked down a hidden flight of a spiraling stone staircase with Ethren close behind, holding a torch.

"It can't be helped, we were ill prepared." Ethren said.

"Don't go doubting just yet, we're not through with our treasure hunt." Amabelle said, stopping her decent and pushing a brick further into the wall, revealing a hidden door. "You see, with a clever mind and a bit of luck, anything is possible."

"I never said I doubted your ability." Ethren said, following Amabelle into the secret door that led into the treasure room they sought.

"Voila! The King's treasury." Amabelle said, walking over to a statue of a goddess figure that stood against a wall.

"Is that where the Goddess' Magicite is hidden?" Ethren asked.

"Yes," Amabelle said, pressing a button underneath the statue's chin. The statue's face then opened up, revealing nothing inside. Amabelle's triumphant smile vanished. "That's just perfect, it's gone."

"It's not as far as you think." both Amabelle and Ethren looked to the west part of the room to see Starling and Aerrow. In Starling's hand was an orange crystal.

"The Gods do not smile on us." Ethren said as Amabelle stepped forward.

"Either way, we'll be taking that crystal, Sky Knight." Amabelle said, holding out her hand to receive the crystal.

"Not a chance." Aerrow said.

"How did a pair of Sky Pirates infiltrate this castle, I wonder?" Starling said, giving the crystal to Aerrow. "And on top of that, you had the guts to sneak in when every Sky Knight in Atmos is here in Atmosia, just to steal from the King's treasury."

"And you just happen to be holding the very thing we've come to steal." Amabelle said.

_Her voice…_ Aerrow thought, _I've heard it before, but where?_

"If you haven't noticed, Sky Knight, my partner and I are in a bit of a hurry. So if you would," Amabelle said with polite impatience, taking a step forward towards Starling and Aerrow when suddenly the castle shook.

"What's going on?" Aerrow said, widening his stance to keep his balance.

"There must be an attack on the castle!" Starling said.

"Amabelle, we should seize this opportunity and make ourselves scarce." said Ethren.

"Agreed!" Amabelle said, quickly snatching the crystal from Aerrow's hands and hurrying out through the secret door with Ethren.

"Hey! Stop!" Aerrow called, going after them.

"Aerrow!" Starling called, but was too late when Aerrow had gone after the thieves.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, Amabelle and Ethren are still a bit enigmatic but you'll know of their rolls in this story soon enough, just be patient. Also, I've managed to fill in a few more holes such as Livia's death and the fact that Tordek might still be alive. Please Review before I post up he next chapter, which is real soon.**


	6. Taking Off the Mask

Chapter Six

Taking Off the Mask

Aerrow chased the two thieves all the way up to the outer wall of the castle, slowing down when he saw the ships of pirates flying overhead, firing their canons at the castle. Most were Merk Raiders' ships, and they kept true to their ruthless name by showing no restraint upon the Royal City.

Focusing back on the escapees, Aerrow dashed forward, catching up to the orange-haired girl and stopping her by tackling her to the stone floor while her partner continued on ahead without her.

"Release me, you fool!" she commanded, struggling against Aerrow. She hit him in the jaw with her elbow and scrambled onto her feet away from him. Aerrow, clutching his aching jaw, also stood, glaring at the girl, but was smirking in triumph when he held up the crystal in his other hand.

He saw the look of surprise on her face when she saw the crystal in his hand.

"Enough of this game of cat and mouse; hand over the crystal and I'll spare your life." Amabelle said, holding out her hand in expectance of cooperation.

"No, it belongs to King Therise." Aerrow said in delegation.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn then—" without any indication of a warning, Amabelle ran forward towards Aerrow, grabbing him around the waist and pushed off over the wall.

Aerrow gave a scream of surprise as he and Amabelle fell, only to feel a sharp tug on his right arm. Looking up he saw Amabelle holding onto him while seated on skimmer with no wings that was being flown by Ethren.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw the Sky Knights of Atmos fighting back the Merk Raiders in succession. He looked ahead to see the Condor following other Sky Knight airships into battle.

"Let go of me!" Aerrow demanded, trying to wriggle his arm free of Amabelle's grip.

"Keep resisting and I _just_ might!" Amabelle said through gritted teeth. There was a sudden jerk to the skimmer, causing Amabelle and Aerrow to almost fall to the battle below. "Ethren, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Ethren said, struggling to keep the skimmer airborne. "It's not heeding me! We're going down!"

Aerrow had looked up at Amabelle, his greens eyes widening when he saw her hair turn blonde for a moment just before they crashed to the ground. Aerrow rolled so as to not hurt himself, and when he stopped, he quickly got up onto his knees, scanning his eyes over the area and spotted the thieves recovering from the crash.

"Well, I've had more graceful landings before." Amabelle said, brushing off her sleeves, though it did little good considering the circumstance of the Royal City. Her hair had come undone in the crash as it now hung freely done her back.

"Amabelle, we have no choice but to escape on foot." Ethren said.

"Agreed," Amabelle said, as Aerrow stood up and cringed. His right ankle was sprained, possibly from the crash. But that didn't bother him as much since his attention was drawn to Amabelle's sudden change of hair color.

"Amabelle, wait!" Ethren said, catching Amabelle's arm, "The crystal's power has gone completely, your identity is now exposed."

"You're not…"Aerrow began. Ethren hurriedly grabbed a blanket from an abandoned stall and draped it over Amabelle, hiding her hair and face. "Who are you?" Aerrow asked slowly.

"He knows too much, shall I rid of him?" Ethren asked, reaching over his head for his bow, but Amabelle stood in front of him.

"No," Amabelle said, "It's too late now. Check to see if anyone has followed us." she turned to Aerrow while Ethren faithfully did as he was told and left to keep an eye out for any pursuers. Amabelle removed the blanket from her self, tossing it aside, revealing her blonde hair as she pulled out a small, dull crystal from her pocket.

"Shame this didn't last longer." she said.

Aerrow's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in skepticism. It couldn't be Livia! Livia died. But this girl before him…she looks just as Livia would have if she were still alive.

"No…you can't be…its impossible!" Aerrow said, fighting the urge to keep his emotions in check. "This has to be some cruel, _sick_ joke!"

"My Lady!" Ethren called running back to them. "Merk Raiders are coming this way! We must hurry!"

"Come with me." Aerrow looked at Livia's look-alike, but quickly averted his eyes. A part of him knowing that this young woman; was, in fact, Livia. But another part of him, an angry part of him, refused to accept this. "Please, Aerrow, we don't have time for this!"

She quickly slung Aerrow's right arm around her neck, allowing the Sky Knight to use her as a crutch as she quickly lead him away after Ethren.

---

"The Rebellion will not be pleased with us for bringing in an outsider." Ethren said when they stopped hours outside of the Royal City boundaries.

"I'll take full responsibility," Livia said as she helped Aerrow down onto a moss covered log. "So don't you worry about what they'll be saying."

Ethren turned away wordlessly.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Livia asked, kneeling down in front of Aerrow to examine his sprain. But Aerrow had potentially forgotten about his ankle as he was staring at Livia, trying to find something—anything—that the Livia he knew never had.

But he found nothing.

Everything he remembered of Livia was all there. Down to even the little scar that was under the left side of her jaw. But it doesn't change the fact that he saw her dead three years ago, he watched her coffin be lowered into her grave.

So how?

"How are you still alive?" he asked, making the lost Princess look up at him with those violet eyes he was unable to forget. "That night—that night I found you lying dead in the woods. Your body was buried along with your mother and the other fallen Sky Knights!" Aerrow grabbed Livia's shoulders as he slid off the log and onto his knees. "Tell me how you're still alive!"

Their eyes locked onto each other.

"I never died." Livia said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"Do you remember that crystal I used to hide my hair and eye color?" Aerrow nodded, "The caravan that was to take me away had another girl there my age. To keep me safe, she and I switched clothes and used an illusion crystal to take on each other's identities. Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately she was caught in the crossfire and was mistakenly killed because she looked like you." Aerrow finished.

"Yes," Livia said.

Aerrow pulled Livia into him, hugging her with whatever he was worth as joy and relief washed over him. His Princess was alive and well and here in with him again. And then a sudden thought struck him—

"Your father—Atmosia—they all have to know that you're still alive!" he said, making a move to stand but stopped when Livia gripped his chest plate and shook her head "no". "Why?" he asked.

"If people knew that Livia is still alive, do you know what that'll cause?" Ethren asked, returning back into the clearing after scouting out the area. "Not only will it bring unwanted attention from the Cyclonians, but it will also cause a problem for Lady Livia because she will then have to prove that she is not an imposter. And she does not have the proof required for her to inherit the throne."

"Along with that, I can't return just yet." Livia added, as she helped Aerrow back onto the log. "There is an organization of rebels assembling who are rousing a movement against the empire of Cyclonia. It's an army of unseasoned, untrained people of Atmos and most are poor villagers and refugees who despise the Cyclonians. Only a handful of those rebels are trained in combat, and they can only teach so many people at once."

"And what do you want me to do?" Aerrow asked in a serious manner.

"I need you to return to your squadron and head north, to Terra Gale. That's where the rebellion movement is based. Talk to the leader of the Sky Ducks and tell him Amabelle sends you. He'll take you to them." Livia said.

"And what about you?" Aerrow asked.

Livia placed a green crystal into Aerrow's hand, "Ethren and I will arrive there in one week's time. So during that time, take care."

"Here," Aerrow said, holding out the Goddess' Magicite to Livia. "It's what you were trying to get, right?"

"That crystal has brought us nothing but ill favor," Ethren said, "It seems the Gods wish to toy with us."

"You hold onto it for now." Livia said, closing Aerrow's fingers around the crystal with hers.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took a while for me to update, but you know how it goes: schools about to start, schedules are getting mixed up, books are needed to be bought, tuition needs to be paid on time, scholarships pay for parts of tuition, phone calls need to be made about said scholarships, and my job isn't paying me for over-time. Now I can only update once a week it seems, since I've only got one day off each week now.**

**So anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	7. Family Reunion

Chapter Seven

Family Reunion

Aerrow, after returning to the castle, was first greeted by his squadron who were relieved to see him alive and well. Some Murk Raiders were tied up and being taken to the prisons by the royal guards and Sky Knights, while the rest were helping with cleaning up the streets.

The Storm Hawks assisted by looking for anyone trapped beneath debris and collapsed buildings. Junko was a big help by lifting heavy objects out of the way. When it became too dark to see, the search was put on hold 'till morning.

By that time, Ardell had invited Aerrow and his team to his house for dinner, where Finn's family had also been invited.

"Your mothers will be happy to see you both after all this time." Ardell said, referring to Aerrow and Finn while leading the group of teens to his house. "Especially you, Finn, you sisters will be excited to know their big brother is doing well."

"_You_ have _sisters_?" Piper asked, finding it hard to picture Finn as a big brother.

"I know, hard to believe, huh?" Finn said with a grin, "After how macho I've turned out to be."

Aerrow leaned in towards Piper and whispered behind his hand: "You'll see why Finn's the way he is."

They walked up a hill where a moderate sized ranch house stood, and behind it were a red barn and several animal pens. A warm light shown through the gaps within the closed curtains as muffled laughter could be heard the loser the group got.

Ardell walked up onto the front porch and opened the door, letting the light and noise to floor out. All eyes went to the door, the joy never ceasing as the Sky Knights entered the house.

"Aerrow!" cried Mialee, rushing from the kitchen to her son, hugging him. "You've gotten so handsome! Oh, Finn! It's so good to see you, too!" she said, hugging the blonde as well. "Coral! Our boys are home!"

A woman with curly blonde hair poked her head out of the kitchen, her round face lighting up as she hurried out and gave Finn a spine-cracking hug.

"My precious little Finny is home!" she said.

"Finny?" the three other Storm Hawks all said in unison, looking at their poor, strangled-looking teammate. Stork on the other hand, was enjoying the fact that now he had another thing to add onto his list of black mail material.

"Mom—I—I can't _breath…!_" Finn said in a strained voice, his eyes wide and his face beginning to turning blue.

"It's Finny!" squeaked a twelve-year-old blonde girl.

"Finny? AH! It is! It's Finny!" squeaked another.

"**Twins…"** Stork said with a tone of mortification as his left eye twitched with morbidity.

"Uh-oh!" Finn gulped, slipping away from his own mother and backed away with his hands held out like a pathetic shield. In a flash, Finn was sprawled on the porch with two twin girls hugging his neck and chest.

"Nessi and Nissa, they're Finn's younger twin sisters." Aerrow said to his three other teammates.

The warm, homey, family atmosphere only became warmer and homier when everyone had sat down for dinner. Finn and Aerrow's fathers were retelling old stories of when their boys were young and constantly getting into trouble. Mialee and Coral occasionally putting in their own versions of the stories, making both boys wanting to sink in their seats and hide under the floorboards.

Stork was greatly enjoying their misery.

When asked about their adventures, Piper did most of the retellings. Since she was the one who did a better recap of everything they did.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter how much experience is gained, my Finn will always be a knucklehead." Fen said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Dad!" Finn whined as his friends all laughed. "Ahh, geez."

"Knucklehead, knucklehead! Finny's a knucklehead!" sang Finn's twin sisters as they braided his spikey blonde hair and decorated it with bows, ribbons and colorful hairclips.

"You two are never helpful!" Finn stressed.

"I'm glad Aerrow came back after all this time," Ardell began, picking up his drink, "His mother and I were worried that he'd never come home, what with his responsibility to the crown and all."

Aerrow's fork stopped halfway to his mouth.

"Responsibility to the crown?" Piper inquired, "What would that be?"

_Oh no…_ Aerrow thought, his heart beginning to race inside his chest. _They'll know…! Dad…don't tell them!_

"Well, since our family is but a branch to the royal house, it is our responsibility to protect the Atmosia bloodline. And since there's no direct living heir, Aerrow is next in line to the throne." Ardell said.

The Storm Hawks were all quiet, staring at their leader who refused to meet their questioning gaze. Finn, who was aware of it all, wisely kept his mouth shut.

_Don't look at me, everyone…Don't look at a liar._

"And now that our dear Aerrow is back home, Atmosia won't have to worry any longer now that their next King is back." Mialee said, refilling her husband's cup with more wine.

"Aerrow, I had no idea you were part of the royal family." Piper said, impressed of this new fact. To think, a member of the Royal family was the leader of the Storm Hawks and no one knew.

"What? You never told your own squadron, boy?" Fen said in surprise. "There's no shame in your lineage!"

"I—I guess it never came up." Aerrow said, giving a false laugh. "Uh…may I be excused?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before pushing himself away from the table and quickly leaving the room.

"Aerrow, sweetie…" his mother gently called, but stopped when her son had gone outside. She turned to her husband and gave him a slap over the head.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked.

"You just had to bring up that subject, didn't you?" Mialee said sternly.

"I don't see any problem, it's the truth." Ardell said, "Besides, you had added onto it, dear."

The Storm Hawks all looked at one another, worried about their friend.

---

"My Lady, what purpose do we have for treading through this bog?" Ethren asked calmly, following Livia across the tricky path through a bog in Terra Amazonia.

"There's a medicinal plant that grows only on this Terra," Livia said, hopping over a ditch. "It's said to have properties to cure any poison. It'll come in handy if ever either of us were to be poisoned."

"Perhaps, but neither of us have yet to be poisoned." Ethren said, "And I doubt we ever will, unless an enemy has bathed their weapon in poison."

"You never know." Livia said off-handedly, pushing a low branch out of her way. "But I believe in being prepared." She released the branch, unknowingly hitting Ethren in the chest as it swung back to its original spot.

"I have a feeling the Gods are playing a cruel joke for putting this girl in my care." Ethren mumbled under his breath.

"Ethren, you're falling behind." Livia called.

"Yes, m'Lady." Ethren replied, calmly falling in step behind the Princess.

---

Aerrow sat outside on the front porch of his house, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared out at the dark field. His secret now exposed to his squadron, his friends. _They'll all start treating me differently now._ He thought with a heavy heart.

Radarr had come out of the house to join him, sitting by his side like a loyal dog does.

"Aerrow," came Piper's voice, as she walked over to the red-head and sat on his other side. "Aerrow, you shouldn't be upset about your duty to the royal family. I think it's cool that you're a prince."

"This is why I always avoided coming here," Aerrow said in a low voice, "I didn't want you guys to find out about my…I didn't ask for this!"

"It's not a matter of asking for it or not, sometimes things like this falls into your lap." Piper said, "Your dad told us the whole story, about you and the Princess being betrothed, the war, and how everything was then put on your shoulders. I can see why you were so eager to leave and never come back; it's a scary thought to be so young and have everyone expect a lot from you."

Aerrow looked down at his hands, just staring at them as many thoughts webbed into his mind. "I didn't just leave…I ran away." Piper looked at him thoughtfully, waiting for him to continue. "I wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. It's one of the reasons why I became a Sky Knight, why I was so eager to reform the Storm Hawks. It was all a plan to get away from the pressure."

Aerrow stared up at the inky sky with a distant look on his face, "But I guess no matter how far away I am, that pressure will always be on me. In truth, I would've stayed here and become a member of the Royal Cross-guards, but after the war…After Princess Livia…I couldn't bear to stay after that."

"You must have loved her deeply," Piper said, looking down at her own hands with a sad, understanding smile. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I lost my parents in the war, and a lot of my friends, too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Aerrow said, looking down again.

Piper shook her head, "It's all right, I've made my peace with it. But you, Aerrow, you're having a hard time letting it go, aren't you?"

Aerrow's hands tightened together, "It's not just that…It's just…what I'm trying to say is…"

"You guys still out here?" Finn said, walking out onto the porch with Junko and Stork. Aerrow, Piper and Radarr all looked behind them to see their other three teammates.

"We were just talking." Piper said, standing up. Aerrow stood up too with Radarr on his shoulder as he faced his friends…his team.

"Talking about secrets that none of **us** know about?" Stork asked suspiciously, eyeing both Aerrow and Piper with a bug-eye.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I kept such a huge secret from you, but I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want you guys to join the Storm Hawks out of a sense of duty to the Royal family. I wanted you all to join because you wanted to." Aerrow said, "I'll understand if any of you want to leave the Storm Hawks, or if you'll feel more comfortable with me gone."

There was a moment of silence between the six of them before Finn broke the ice.

"Are you kiddin' me? Why would any of us want to disband the Storm Hawks? We've been through too much together!"

"Yeah, Finn's right!" said Junko, "We're all friends here, y'know? And friends don't leave friends."

"That's right!" piped Piper, "Besides, no one's a better leader than you, Aerrow! We're with ya 'till the very end, Royal duty or not!"

Radarr gave a toothy grin and a thumbs-up.

"Nothing better has come along just yet, so I'm still in. **Even if this leads to a gruesome, horrible death.**" said Stork.

Aerrow had never felt more relieved since earlier that day when he found out that Livia was still alive. He now knew that his friends will stick with him to the very end.

"Thanks guys," Aerrow said, beaming at everyone. "Then tomorrow morning, we'll head out to Terra Gale."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for being so patient, you've all been very supportive. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter so in return I ask: Please Review.**


	8. No Way

Chapter Eight

No Way

Aerrow was glad to be back on the Condor as he and his squadron set coordinates for Terra Gale. And though he was happy to see his family again back on Terra Atmosia, he was even happier to be back where the atmosphere wasn't so stifling for him.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Aerrow," said Piper, looking up from the maps to the team leader. "Why Terra Gale?"

Aerrow continued to plot the distance between Atmosia to Terra Gale with the protractor. "I received a tip that there is a rebellion moving against the Cyclonian Empire in Terra Gale. I just want to see if it's true."

"Do you mean a band of insurgents?" Piper asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, the details were vague." Aerrow said, setting down the protractor. "In any case, we should be there in a matter of hours." Aerrow then left the bridge with Radarr tailing after him while Piper was left with a few questions unanswered.

"He's hiding something, I just know it." she said to herself.

"Hiding what?" Junko asked; who had overheard Piper.

"I'm not quite sure, but it has to be something big, like how he hid his lineage." Piper said.

"Don't sweat over it, whatever Aerrow's hiding must be a pretty big surprise." Finn said with a wide grin and a sly look in his blue eyes.

"Finn, you know Aerrow better than we do, so you knew he was next in line for the throne. So then maybe you know what Aerrow's real reason for going to Terra Gale must be." said Piper.

"Don't count on it, he might know nothing about it." said Stork.

"But still…" Piper said.

"Look, just because I knew about the whole 'royal family' thing doesn't mean I know about why we're heading towards Terra Gale. If you ask me, I'd rather go to Terra Tropica again." Finn said.

"I guess we won't know until we get there." said Junko, shrugging off the matter. "Where're you goin', Piper?"

"I'll be right back, just gotta check on something real quick." Piper said over her shoulder as she left the bridge. She trotted down the narrow hallway, seeing Aerrow's retreating back and Radarr right next to him.

Aerrow had stopped and turned to face Piper.

"Something you need?" he asked.

"Just one thing," Piper said slowly, "Remember last night, when we were talking and I said that you must be having a hard time letting go of the past. What were going to say?"

Aerrow slowly looked down at the floor, never having to actually spill out his feelings to anyone before since… "The Princess and I…we were to be married once we were eighteen. And a few months before the war came to Atmosia; I had already graduated the academy and made plans to reform the Storm Hawks.

"I knew of my duties as a Sky Knight, but I also knew of my duties as a member of the Royal family. And because of Livia I would've joined the Royal Cross-guards so I could perform both my duties, but mostly to be near her. I would have even given up my ambitions to reform the Storm Hawks, but I didn't…all because of the war. And after—after Livia's death, I couldn't bear to stay in Atmosia, because being there reminded me of her every waking moment."

Aerrow slowly turned to the side, looking away in shame as his fists balled up as the feelings of regret and anger welled up inside him.

"So now you know what I was going to say last night."

Piper gently wrapped her hands around on of Aerrow's shaking fists, surprising the red-head as he looked at her with melancholy eyes.

"You really did love her." Piper said with a soft smile.

"I still do." Aerrow whispered as he walked away towards his cabin as Piper was left standing in silence, slowly taking in his words.

---

"The sky is never the limit," Ethren said to himself, staring up at the small bit of dark sky he could see through the canopies of the trees.

"Pardon?" Livia asked, looking back at the Viera.

Ethren didn't reply as he continued to stare upwards. After a period of silence, he looked down at Livia, whose back was turned to him as she tended to fire. Her long blonde hair was braided back, hanging over her dainty shoulders. How such a young woman as her was able to keep the features of innocence after a war was beyond his recognition.

"Ethren, can you still hear the woods?" Livia asked.

The Viera remained silent for a moment longer. "When one severs their bonds, it is hard to mend them. I can no longer hear the voices of the woods as well as I once did." he said. "I sense a storm approaching."

"I cry when I'm sad, I make loud noises when I'm mad, I send light to the sky, so tell me, what am I?" Livia riddled, leaning back on her hands to stare upwards. (AN: The answer to the riddle is at the end of this chapter)

"You and your riddles," Ethren said, leaning back against the thick trunk of a tree.

Livia smiled, "Me and my riddles." she mused, looking back up again and seeing an airship flying overhead. "Looks like our ride is here."

---

"Terra Gale," Piper noted, looking around where the Condor landed. "It's been a while since we've been here."

"I wonder if Dove still has a soft spot for me?" Finn said, slicking back his wild blonde hair. Piper rolled her eyes at the flamboyant blonde.

"Let's find the Sky Knights first." Aerrow suggested.

"I don't think we have to," Junko said, pointing up, "I think they found us."

The Rebel Ducks landed in front of them on their skimmers, their captain being the first to dismount and great Aerrow by shaking his hand.

"Welcome, Storm Hawks." said the leader, "What brings you all here?"

Aerrow gripped the leader of the Rebel Ducks hand tightly as he looked seriously into the older man's face.

"Take me to the base camp of the Resistance," as expected, he saw the look of surprise cross the Rebel Ducks leader's face.

"How do you know of the Resistance?" the leader asked.

"A woman named Amabelle sends me. I'm supposed to meet her there." Aerrow said.

"You saw the Lady Amabelle?" piped up one of the Rebel Ducks. "That means she is still alive! There is hope yet for Atmos!"

"Aerrow, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"If the Lady Amabelle gives you her trust, then we shall honor that and take you to the base camp."

---

The night was silent as everyone was turning in from a long day of building and making their base stronger. Of course, not everyone was satisfied with such daily routines.

"We've been here for three days now and already I'm experiencing…**internment camp madness."** said Stork.

"Stork, get a grip on yourself, this isn't some kind of internment camp like they had during the war," Piper said, but turned to Aerrow for reassurance. "Is it?"

"No, Li—Amabelle said that this is where people from all over Atmos go to who wish to fight against the Cyclonians." Aerrow said.

"And where exactly _is_ this Amabelle?" Stork asked.

"I…uh, don't know." Aerrow said.

"We're doomed." Stork said, ending their conversation as he turned away.

"Listen you guys, I know this isn't what you were expecting but these people need us." Aerrow said, trying to persuade his squadron to be a little more patient.

"Hey, has anyone seen Finn and Junko?" Piper asked, suddenly realizing that the two members most likely to get into trouble were both missing.

"I'm sure they're just checking the place out some more," Aerrow said off-handedly, "This place is big after all."

"An airship has landed outside the base!" someone shouted, getting everyone's attention as he ran through the camp. Aerrow, Stork and Piper all looked towards the west part of the camp where everyone was hurrying towards.

"That's no regular airship," Stork said, "It's a pirate ship."

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Aerrow said.

Finn and Junko were already at the site where the Rebel Ducks and a handful of armed civilians were when Aerrow, Stork and Piper came. From what could be seen, everyone was gripping their weapons, ready to fight.

"Where have you guys been?" Piper asked both Finn and Junko who both gave a sheepish grin when suddenly the hatch of the ship opened. A single person stood in the opening.

"Starling?" Piper gasped, looking up at the loner Sky Knight as she descended to the ground to meet with the rebels.

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting," Starling said to the Rebel Ducks' leader. "I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. After all, I have a very important person onboard." She looked over at Aerrow and his squadron and a look of expectance crossed her face. "Ah, the Storm Hawks, I was informed you'd be here."

"What? By who?" Piper asked.

"By me." came a female's voice. All eyes went up to two others still on the ship descending to where everyone stood. Her blonde hair flowed with her movement, her violet eyes swept over everyone. She was dressed as a traditional Sky Pirate (AN: think of FFXII or any pirate movie), and when she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a unique silver ring was seen on her left thumb, resembling a crown.

Starling and the Rebel Ducks, along with the civilians had all bowed to the blonde woman as a male viera stood three feet behind her like a cautious guard.

"Storm Hawks," Starling began, standing right next to the blonde woman. "May I introduce Livia Silenna Atmosia, Crown Princess of Atmos."

Finn's jaw dropped. "No—"

"—way…" Junko finished.

---

I cry when I'm sad, I make loud noises when I'm mad, I send light to the sky, so tell me, what am I?

Answer: A cloud.


	9. Proof of Identity

Chapter Nine

Proof of Identity

It was late, past beyond the normal hours to be awake still as the Storm Hawks, Rebel Ducks and Starling sat at a round table with the revealed Princess Livia. Starling sat on Livia's right and Ethren sat on her left, almost as if they were acting as a wall for Livia's safety.

Aerrow was sitting three seats away as his squadron filled half-way of the round table while the Rebel Ducks filled in the rest. Aerrow's seat was in position to let him easily see Livia and everyone within the closed tent.

"Just how do we know you're the real Princess Livia?" Piper asked; who was sitting straight across from Livia.

"When a prince or princess is born, a ring is forged in the child's honor," Starling began, gently taking Livia's left hand into hers to show everyone the uniquely fashioned ring on her thumb. "A symbol that that child is legitimately connected to the throne. Aerrow has such a ring as well."

All eyes turned to the leader of the Storm Hawks as he removed his left glove to reveal a similar ring on his left thumb.

"But the ring won't be enough in my case," said Livia, holding her hands close to her heart. "The only way to prove that I am indeed the heir to the throne is to find the treasure of the Dynast King, the Dawn Shard."

"You mean…it really _does_ exist?" Piper asked in awe. "But I thought that was just a myth—a legend!"

"Foolish child of common birth, you know nothing of the truth that lay beneath the lies." Ethren said in his calm and even manner. "Those who know nothing can understand nothing."

"Ethren, please," Livia said, "It's to be expected for the Royal family to hide such knowledge from everyone. Proving that such matters are fickle to many, or so we wish to believe."

"If you're after the Dawn Shard then why did you need the Goddess' Magicite?" Aerrow asked, "And how did Starling know you'd be there?"

"That's simple enough to answer," Livia began, resting her chin on her knuckles of her propped up arm. "The Goddess' Magicite is a crystal with unlimited and immeasurable source of pure energy. Just imagine how many warships it can fuel. If the Cyclonians got a hold of it, everything we've strived for would be gone in a blink of an eye. That's why I went through the trouble of infiltrating the castle, but because of the war a large bit of it was remodeled so I had some difficulties.

"Starling and I had planned this, weeks prior to it so she and I had connected our COM-links so we were able to communicate. I needed her there to make it look real enough instead of bringing up the suspicion of an inside job. My father has enough on his plate to worry about."

"So, where do we find this shard thing?" Finn asked.

"Where else? The Dynast King's Temple." Livia said, "Of course, finding the temple won't be the problem, it's getting in that will."

"But I thought the location of the temple was lost." Piper said.

"It is—or at least, that's what was meant to be believed," said Starling as a holographic projection appeared in the center of the table. "This map has been missing for hundreds of years until Livia and Ethren stumbled across it in a Murk Raider's vessel. From what we've gathered, the only passage we can enter is through the bottom, and it'll only be somewhat safe compared to any other entrance.

"There's not much known about the temple since the information is written in a dead language. All we know is that the Dawn Shard is located in the center of the temple within a chamber just below this courtyard. So by the time we reach it, I'll have a written map ready and the rest will be played out by ear."

---

When the meeting was over the early hours of pre-morning was upon them. Everything was quiet and everyone was sleeping. The two Sky Knight squadrons returned to their respectable tents to sleep what little was left of the night. But unfortunately, Aerrow could not sleep.

As tired as he was, his mind was still buzzing with everything that's happened in the last week.

_Far, away from it all_

_You and me with no one else around_

_A brand new start_

_Is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts_

_Back to the beginning_

_Be still_

_Let it go_

Aerrow sat up in his cot, listening carefully to what he could barely hear.

_Before we lost hope_

_When we still touched and love wasn't so hard_

_Be still_

_I already know_

"Radarr," Aerrow whispered, "Do you hear that—Radarr?" Aerrow looked at the foot of his cot to see it empty of his furry companion.

_Foolish one with the smile_

_You don't have to be brave_

_Every time we fall down_

_But we're falling from grace_

_I'll gladly climb your walls if you meet me halfway_

Pulling on his boots, Aerrow quietly crept out of his tent he shared with Stork, Junko and Finn to follow the singing he could barely hear. And though he could barely hear the voice, the words sounded clearly in his ears as he ventured further away from the base towards the calm valley.

_Slow, slow it down_

_Why do we run, we're missing so much babe_

_Just lay in my arms for awhile_

_Be still_

Aerrow scanned the valley every few steps, able to see as far as half a league through the hazy pre-dawn light.

_We should've known_

_Foolish one with the smile_

_You don't have to be brave_

_I'll gladly climb your walls_

_If you'll meet me halfway_

A small formation of rocks was perched up on top of a small hill, and sitting at the base of one of the boulders was Livia with Radarr curled up on her lap.

_Every time we fall down_

_But we're falling from grace_

_Here's my hand and my heart_

_It's yours to take_

_Be still_

Aerrow walked up the small hill and caught Livia's eye, violet meeting green again. Livia patted the grass beside her, silently inviting the young Storm Hawk to sit with her. Aerrow looked down at Radarr, sleeping the way he did when he was still a kit, always taking advantage of when Livia's lap was empty. A few gentle strokes and a hum of a lullaby and he'd be out like a light.

Matter fact, the same went for Aerrow, too.

"Mother lives in the grass, father lings to the walls; son wanders about in the world." Livia said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Wha-?" Aerrow guffawed, not knowing how to respond.

"You've gotten rather dull with riddles, haven't you?" Livia asked innocently, staring off to the horizon.

"I guess so," Aerrow said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in earnest.

Livia sighed, "When we were kids we used to enjoy spending evenings sitting around and solving riddles."

"Oh yeah, we used to do that a lot when it'd be raining, huh?" Aerrow said, thinking back to those days.

"The answer's a vine, by the way." Livia said off-handedly, Aerrow gave a sheepish grin to her as he felt his cheeks feel slightly warm. "Well, anyhow, I see you've fulfilled your ambition to reform the Storm Hawks. I've heard a lot about your squadron's accomplishments on my travels."

"Livia, you know I would've stayed in Atmosia if things had turned out differently. Our wedding would have been only two weeks away from now." Aerrow said with a hint of regret.

"You're right," Livia said, "We'd be getting married if it weren't for everything that's happened. But would you still marry me, even if we don't have to? I am supposed to be presumed dead, after all."

Aerrow took Livia's hand into his, lacing their fingers together and brought the back of her hand to his lips, kissing the soft skin. Their eyes met again and Aerrow smiled warmly at her, seeing the bright blush on her cheeks.

"I'd still marry you, even if all of Atmos forbids it." Aerrow said, leaning in towards Livia but was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"I'm a blooming, bouncing beginning. A name not bound to only one meaning. Somewhere I fall prey to time and gravity. The other alternating the ups and downs for eternity. The last needs no ladder to rise above its original captivity. To poets a life cycle is brought. To pilots a lifeline they resort. To needy throats surely a life support. Rumplestilskin I am not. But a bouquet for you who got me sort.

"If you can answer this, Aerrow. I'll give you a kiss." Livia said with a playful smile.

"That's not fair," Aerrow said, "You know I'm no good with hard riddles." He leaned back against the rock, staring up at the soft grey sky and then down at his left hand where the ring of his birthright sat around his thumb, and then at a small blue flower that was right next to him. And then he had his answer.

"You told me once when we were kids that you wanted a spring wedding." Aerrow said, looking back at Livia who was looking at him.

"Yeah, so?" she inquired.

"Do you still want one?"

"A wedding?"

"Yeah!"

"What's going through that head of yours?"

"It's spring now, so let's not waste it and get married, because that's the answer." Aerrow said, leaning towards Livia again and giving her a tender peck on the lips, although Livia was a bit baffled by what Aerrow was proposing. "Spring."

Livia just stared at Aerrow with wide eyes, frozen like she's been hit with a blizzard crystal.

"So what d'ya say, Livi? Let's get married!" Aerrow said with a warm grin as the sun began to rise. Livia finally gained her composure as her features softened and a smile splayed out across her pink lips and snorted, turning towards the sunrise.

"You haven't changed. Still as rambunctious as when we were kids." she said fondly.

"I didn't hear an objection." Aerrow implied. Livia gave him a playful shove as she began to lightly laugh. Aerrow laughed too, leaning in to kiss Livia again, but this time, a real kiss.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Bet no one saw this end part coming. I just thought it'd be a little interesting since the matter of Aerrow and Livia getting married will be hanging in the air. I won't give away too much, but I will say this, get ready for another twist.**


	10. Lessons to be King

Chapter Ten

Lessons to be King

"So…I heard that you and Aerrow are planning on gettin' married." Finn said casually that morning on the Condor to Livia, who decided to travel with them for the time being. Both Livia and Piper, who were plotting the quickest course to the Dynast King's Temple, looked up at Finn with a "what-are-you-talking-about" look.

"Aerrow said he proposed to you, so I just wanted to know when the wedding is." Finn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Aerrow proposed?" Piper asked, looking at Livia to hear her side of it.

"Oh honestly," Livia sighed as the door to the bridge slid open for Aerrow and Junko to enter. "To be thinking of something like that—I never said I would!"

"Would what?" Aerrow asked, walking over to where the three stood.

Finn leaned in side ways towards Aerrow, bringing up a gloved hand over his mouth and said, "I think your girlfriend is having second thoughts about marrying you, dude."

"We _can_ hear you, Finn." Piper said with her hands on her hips.

"I think a wedding would be a nice change from our constant fighting with the Cyclonians." said Junko. "I just love weddings!"

"A wedding will have to wait; right now our priority is to get the Dawn Shard." Livia said.

"So does that mean you'll marry me?" Aerrow asked, leaning against the table to look across at Livia who gave him a dry stare.

"Y'know, Aerrow, marrying me means you'll have to learn the etiquettes of a prince if ever you are to be crowned king." Livia said, "Or did you forget?"

"I guess I did." Aerrow said with a sheepish grin, while Finn sniggered behind his hand.

"You too, Finn. Your family is of the court as well."

"Yeah, but I've already been king." Finn boasted, puffing out his chest and buffed his nails against his coat. "I've pretty much got all of that royalty stuff down."

"Oh really?" Livia said skeptically, putting her hands on her hips. Aerrow wanted to laugh while Piper just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Since you must know," Finn began to say, speaking in a manner of importance. "I am the prophesized Domo of Terra Vapos!"

"Terra Vapos." Livia repeated dryly while Aerrow snickered beside his blonde teammate. "So the Terra's not a myth, huh? Interesting. The people must have been very desperate to make you there Domo."

At that, even Piper and Junko snickered while Stork, looming in the background, smirked.

"Ah, come on Livi! You're still way too harsh! Four years of being dead didn't help you gain a sense of admiration towards my accomplishments." Finn scuffed.

"What accomplishments?" everyone said in unison, even Stork.

"_Seriously_ you guys! Whose side are you on?" Finn exclaimed.

"Well anyhow, we're getting off subject," Piper said, putting everyone back on track to the real matter at hand. "So how did Aerrow propose to you? Was it romantic the way he did it?"

Aerrow felt his cheeks burn from that question, even though it wasn't directed to him. He looked at Livia, wondering what she'd say. Would she tell Piper the exact details or exaggerate a bit like other woman who have been proposed to?

"I don't think taking this entrance will work, the condor might not fit in the caverns below the temple." Livia said, diverting the topic back to the mission. "We'll just have to keep it close by and take the skimmers instead. Also, according to these maps Starling made, there is no actual entrance."

"What do you mean?" Aerrow asked, leaning down to take a look at the map himself.

"You see here, and here, and here," Livia pointed to several points of the temple, "There is no actual 'door', which makes sense since the dynasty of the Dynast King, teleportation crystals were commonly used to travel within buildings."

"Wow, I didn't even know that and I'm supposed to be an expert on crystals." Piper said.

"Well, nowadays teleport crystals are extremely rare, and only small fragments are found. So it's only natural that many would overlook those smaller details of ancient buildings." Livia said.

"Hey, Livia…" Aerrow began but was cut off by Piper's much louder voice.

"So tell me more about what the ancients used to use crystals for, you seem to have a plethora of knowledge about it."

"Glad to know someone here likes to learn." Livia said with a fond smile. Aerrow dropped whatever he was going to say to the Princess and walked over to Stork, checking in on their timing before leaving the bridge. He figured he'd be able to talk to Livia in private before reaching the Dynast King's Temple.

---

Aerrow sat at the desk in his room, aimlessly rotating his ring between his thumb and forefinger, lost in thought. What Livia had said earlier, about the conditions there were to be able to marry her, really got him thinking. If learning the proper, strict etiquette of being King was what it took to marry her, then he was willing to do it.

As a child, he was privately tutored with Livia and few other children, like Finn, who were born to the court, learned the basics of being courtiers. Although with Finn, many of the lessons were lost to him. And of course back then, they were all carefree children, unconcerned with the matters of politics and such. Those lessons came in later years.

As a student at the academy, he learned discipline and hard work. Combat, weaponry, mechanics, maps, crystals, flying skimmers, tactics, stealth, technique, teamwork—all of this was learned through experience.

He did everything, accomplished all of his ambitions but none of his dreams. Fulfilled every promise except for one. He didn't want to marry Livia because of some law that had been decreed by some past ruler, he wanted to marry Livia because he wanted to. And now that they're both of age, he can fulfill his promise to her.

_I promise._

Knock. Knock.

The door opened and Aerrow looked up to see who it is and immediately stood up.

"Livia, wh-what are you doing here?" Aerrow asked in a flurry.

"Is it so wrong for me to check in on you?" Livia asked, though Aerrow knew she was teasing him. Just like when they were kids. "You left the bridge without a word, I didn't notice until recently."

"Glad to know I'm missed." Aerrow said sarcastically, though it was in good humor. "Well—anyway, I wanted to talk to you in private earlier, but seeing that you were busy and all I figured it could wait."

"I'm here now, so you can talk to me _privately._" Livia said.

"Oh—right." Aerrow said as he took in a deep breath to calm himself. "What you said earlier, about what I have to do before I marry you…" He looked straight at Livia, "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to be a good king just so I can marry you!" the determination burned within Aerrow's eyes as Livia stared at him with surprise.

"Aerrow, you don't really have to go through with it, seriously—it's a lot to take in. You'll be overwhelmed with it all." Livia said.

"I don't care." Aerrow said, stepping forward and taking Livia's hands into his, staring deeply into her violet eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Livia sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll teach you as much as I can. But you'll be sorry."

"I can take it."

"First, we need to make a quick stop."

---

Livia placed a stack after stack of books in front Aerrow who was sitting at the table in the bridge. They had made a stop at Terra Recorda, the largest records hall/library in the Atmos.

"First off," Livia began, clearing her throat while Aerrow stared at the many stacks of books and records. "You cannot escape the politics of your situation—you will be influenced, one way or another. I don't want to see you become a pawn of any one group or purpose any more than you do. You must retain your freedom, for in it lays your true power: the ability to make choices you will be limited, but I believe it's for the best. The difficulty lies in making sure that those powers include you in their deliberations.

"Also, despite your protests, the people of Atmos will have certain expectations of you. They are going to bring you their problems, no matter how petty, and demand that you solve them." Livia leaned forward, her voice deadly serious, "There will be cases where someone's future will rest in your hands…with a word you can send them careening into happiness or misery. You women will seek your opinion on whom they should marry—many will pursue you as a husband—and old men will ask which of their children should receive an inheritance. You _must_ be kind and wise with them all, for they put their trust in you. Don't speak flippantly or without thought, because your words will have impact far beyond what you intend."

Livia leaned back and walked around the table to stand opposite of Aerrow. "The burden of leadership is being responsible with it for the well-being of the people in your charge. I have dealt with it from the day I escaped the battle fields with the caravan, and now you must as well. Be careful. The covenant will try to use you as their puppet to control the Atmos. And don't worry about your youth and inexperience; they will pass soon enough."

"Whoa…" Finn breathed.

"All this stuff is making my head hurt." said Junko.

"Aerrow's doomed." Stork said.

"I had no idea being a member of the court was so difficult." Piper said.

"Hopefully I won't have to repeat myself." Livia said, grabbing one of the books from the pile and setting it in front of Aerrow. "Next we'll cover the history of the Atmosia family, starting with the founder."

Aerrow looked down at the thick book, wondering what he got himself into. A part of him _really_ wanted to just stop right there after hearing the things everyone would be expecting of him. And the towers of books he would have to go through…

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Captured

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I sort of lost interest in this story but knowing that you guys enjoy this, I am willing to finish it. I'm guessing it'll only be about maybe ten more chapters before this story is complete. So using this update as proof, I am still alive.**

Chapter Eleven

Captured

"…Fourteen…fifteen…nineteen…twenty…Ready or not, here I come!" Aerrow said, looking around the royal garden for a hint of where Livia was hiding.

Behind the trees?

No.

Behind the statue of Atmosia's first king?

No.

Maybe in the flower bed?

No.

"Hmm…where could she be hiding?" Aerrow wondered, passing by the apple tree. He heard a faint giggle and stopped, retracing his steps. He heard the giggle again and looked up.

"Ah! You found me!" Livia said, smiling brightly down at Aerrow.

Flash.

"Finn! What's with the camera?" Aerrow asked as he and Livia were in the middle of catching up with each other.

"I just figured that since you guys are getting married you might as well have photos of before when you're both still single." Finn said.

"Give us a warning next time." Aerrow said.

--

The Storm Hawks flew down to the forgotten terra that had been reclaimed by the natural vegetation. Stork remained on the Condor, staying nearby the terra in case of an emergency pick-up, as the plan stated. Livia was riding with Piper on her heliscooter as they all landed with some difficulty, since there was hardly enough room for the skimmers to fly down to.

"You sure this is the place?" Finn asked, looking around, "I don't see anything that resembles a temple."

"Neither do I." Aerrow said.

"Maybe it's because of all the really big trees?" Junko suggested.

"We can't disturb whatever is living here, us being here has caused a disturbance already." Livia said.

"Piper, which way do we go from here?" Aerrow asked.

"According to this map we should head northwest from here." Piper said.

"Right, let's get moving!" Aerrow said, revving his skimmer and taking off in the lead.

--

"So the Storm Hawks have found the location of the Dynast King's Temple." said Cyclonis as she watched the Storm Hawks through a gazing crystal. "And to top it off, they have the thought-to-be-dead princess, how the favors have fallen into my hands."

She cackled at the irony as she waved her staff over the gazing crystal.

--

Finn, for some odd reason, looks over his shoulder and notices a strange magenta light heading right for them. He gives a scream.

"We're being followed, man!"

Aerrow looks back, seeing the magenta light. "Keep going! Maybe we can out-run it!" he said.

Piper felt Livia's grip slipping from around her waist, and before she knew it, Livia's grip was gone completely, followed by a scream from the princess. Aerrow looked over his shoulder to see Livia being engulfed by the light that transformed into a translucent sphere.

"Livia!" Aerrow shouted, turning his skimmer around to chase after the sphere.

"Aerrow!" Livia cried, hitting her fists against the interior of the sphere. "Aerrow!"

"What is that thing?!" Finn asked as they pursued after the sphere with Livia trapped inside.

"I don't know—but whatever it is it only took the princess!" Piper said.

The sphere zooms away, too fast for the Storm Hawks to follow as it disappears into the distance. The squadron all stop at the edge of the terra, looking off in the direction of the sphere in utter defeat. Aerrow hits his skimmer with his fists in anger, gritting his teeth to hold back a frustrated scream. He finally had her back only to be taken away from him again.

"Aerrow, don't worry," Piper said, "We'll find her. No matter what."

"Yeah, and then we can get the crystal after we get Livi back." Finn said.

"No." Aerrow said sternly, "Livia would have wanted us to continue with our mission. We're going to get the crystal first."

"But only someone of royal blood can retrieve it." Piper said.

"Hellooo! Piper!" Finn chimed, "Aerrow and I are a part of the royal family, we can totally retrieve this crystal…thing."

"But…" Piper began but was cut off by Aerrow.

"Jinn's right, he and I are from families with blood ties to the royal court, we'll be able to get the crystal."

"But, you guys, what about Princess Livia? She's in danger." Junko said.

"There's nothing we can do." Aerrow admitted, "But…Livia's strong, she knows how to stay alive." _And I hope she doesn't get hurt._

--

The sphere burst and Livia fell onto a black stone floor within the Cyclonian castle. She pushed herself up onto her knees as footsteps were heard approaching where she was. Looking up, her eyes widened to see Master Cyclonis, looking down at her through her hood.

"Now that I see you with my own eyes, there's no mistaking you for Livia, Princess of Atmos." Cyclonis said as her hood curled back to reveal her face. Livia gasped.

"Chrysnelle…" she breathed in surprise.

Cyclonis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is no longer my name." she said darkly, "I am _Master_ Cyclonis now."

"No…" Livia breathed, disbelief on her face as she shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe such a thing. "_No!_" she shrieked, gripping her head. Beautiful, crystal-like tears brimmed her tightly closed eyes. "Not my Chrysnelle…not my dear friend…"

"Stop…_calling_ **me** THAT!" Cyclonis hissed, back-handing Livia across the face. "I'm no longer that naïve little girl you knew back then! Not since my father was killed because of _your_ father and _his_ sky knights! I curse the day you and the royal family members were born! I curse all of you to _hell!"_

Cyclonis was breathing hard, her rage already let out as she looked down at Livia who hadn't moved an inch, just accepted her hateful words. Her dark eyes were burning with malice and hate towards the girl on the floor as she sharply turned away, wanting to look at anything but _her._

"I'm not the only traitor here." Cyclonis said in a low, menacing tone. "I'm not the only one who was betrayed by the royal family. Dark Ace, come and great our guest, you two have _so_ _much_ to catch up on."

Livia slowly raised her head again to the sound of footsteps, her teary eyes widening in shock again at the face she was look up at. Dark Ace's footsteps came to a halt as he stared down at Livia, his red eyes cold and stoic.

Livia inhaled a sharp breath. "Karasin."

"Dark Ace, take her to her cell." Cyclonis ordered, her voice strong and emotionless.

Dark Ace complied by reaching down and roughly lifting Livia onto her feet by her thin arm. Livia winced from his strong grip but didn't care as she looked from the Dark Ace's crimson eyes to Cyclonis's back. She felt him yank her back to follow him obediently out of the dark chamber.

_Chrysnelle…you're alive…_ Livia thought, looking back over her shoulder as the heavy iron doors closed behind her and the Dark Ace.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *


End file.
